Despote!
by CaptainMoody
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un homme comme les autres, il ne suit qu'une seule règle: la sienne. Et comme tout bon tyran, il a horreur que les choses ne se passent pas en accord avec son plan...


-Cette chemise est affreuse.

John pila net et se retourna. Sherlock était tranquillement assis dans le canapé, les jambes croisées, affairé à nettoyer son archet. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de sa tâche quand Watson répliqua d'un ton agacé:

-Et pourquoi ça je te prie?

-La couleur est à vomir et la coupe est proprement hideuse. Elle a été fraîchement repassée, ce qui signifie que la mettre était un délit prémédité, j'en déduis donc que tu l'as fait pour quelqu'un de particulier.

John leva les yeux au ciel et passa dans la cuisine, à la recherche de ses clés. Il ignora le matériel scientifique qui encombrait la salle à manger et souleva les papiers qui recouvraient le plan de travail.

-Tu n'as pas vu mes clés? Lança-t-il.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais il l'entendit se lever et venir vers lui de son habituel pas nonchalant.

-Tes chaussures sont accordées avec ta veste, et tu as mis du gel dans tes cheveux. Une telle débauche de mauvais goût ne peut signifier qu'une chose: tu vas à un rendez vous avec l'innénarable Sarah.

John cessa de chercher ses clés et considéra son colocataire, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et alors? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sherlock prit un air innocent.

-Alors, rien. Bonne soirée!

Et ce fut tout. Le détéctive consultant fit demi tour et revint s'affaler dans le divan, les mains derrière la tête. Quand John sortit, il ne tourna pas le regard et il attendit que la porte d'entrée ait claqué pour se lever et aller regarder à la fenêtre. John avait traversé la rue et appellait un taxi. Sherlock fit la grimace. Le marron ne lui allait pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand styliste pour savoir que le marron n'allait à personne, et si cette Sarah aimait le marron, cela en faisait une personne détestable, outre le fait qu'elle était stupide, artificielle et enquiquinante.

Comment John Watson pouvait-il se sentir attiré par une créature somme toute aussi banale? Sherlock avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête encore et encore, le principe même d'un rendez vous, d'un flirt, lui échappait. Pour séduire, il fallait prendre la forme de ce que la personne en face de vous voulait que vous soyiez, il fallait renaître en tant que mensonge, jouer à l'idiot pour lui faire croire qu'elle était intelligente, passer sur tout ses défaults, rire à ses plaisanteries bas de plafond. Sherlock s'en sentait tout à fait incapable mais John, lui, semblait pouvoir s'adapter assez pour passer une affreuse soirée avec une personne du sexe féminin toute aussi affreuse.

Sherock fixa ses yeux sur le pendule au dessus de la cheminée et regarda bouger les aiguilles. Il n'y avait rien à faire par cette journée pluvieuse. Rien du tout. Les criminels paraissaient faire la grève, Lestrade ne l'appellait pas, Moriarty, disparu depuis l'épisode désastreux de la piscine municipale, n'avait fait sauter personne et Sherlock en était depuis réduit à martyriser son stradivarius, à tirer dans le mur et à collectionner les membres coupés, qui s'entassaient dans le frigo.

8h. 8h30. 9h. Et cette chemise affreuse...

Holmes se leva subitement et sans un mot, enfila son pardessus et quitta l'appartement.

Un peu plus loin, John était attablé tranquillement avec Sarah. Il avait choisit un restaurant français, sachant que leur cuisine était de loin la plus romantique, et la plus raffinée. Les prix étaient très légèrement au dessus de ses moyens, mais la recette avait fonctionné: Sarah était aux anges. Elle riait, lui parlait d'elle, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver charmante dans sa robe bleue pâle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était très élégant, et cela lui avait arraché un sourire presque goguenard. Sherlock et ses théories vestimentaires étaient très loin et cette soirée était parfaite.

-Bonsoir, messieurs dames, lança soudain une voix grave à sa gauche.

John mit un instant à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses pires expectations prenaient forme sous ses yeux et il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avait attrappé une chaise et l'avait soigneusement mise entre John et Sarah avant de s'asseoir.

-Monsieur Holmes...quelle bonne surprise, bredouilla celle-çi, avant de jeter un regard d'incompréhension à John.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Renchérit sèchement ce dernier en foudroyant Sherlock du regard.

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Je te demande pardon?

-je M'ENNUYAIS. Répéta Sherlock en criant presque.

Un serveur passa près d'eux et le détective l'apostropha en demandant un verre de vin rouge. Puis il sourit et croisa lentement ses mains sous son menton.

John se prit soudain à redouter le pire. Sherlock Holmes ne faisait jamais rien spontanément, il calculait tout et s'il était venu dans ce restaurant, il y avait une raison bien précise à cela.

-Comment nous as tu retrouvé? Demanda John.

Sherlock lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil, ignorant superbement Sarah.

-C'était évident. Tu avais mis des vêtement affreux, mais pas débraillés, ni même décontractés, ce qui signifie que tu voulais aller dans un établissement côté. Tu as pris ta carte bleue, donc c'était trop cher pour payer en liquide et tu étais avec une femme, donc c'était un rendez vous romantique. Or, tout le monde sait que la nourriture française est la plus recommandée lorsque l'on veut conclure.

Sarah devint subitement écarlate et John faillit pousser un juron retentissant. Derrière eux, un couple de sexagénaire regardait d'un air étonné ce curieux ménage à trois. Johnn leva la main pour faire taire Sherlock, mais celui-çi regardait le plafond et continuait sur sa lancée, imperturbable:

-De plus, tu es parti à pied et il pleuvait, tu n'allais donc pas loin, un post it près de ta table de nuit indiquait une réservation pour 8h45...

-Tu es entré dans ma chambre? Éructa John.

Serlock haussa pensivement les épaules et conclut:

-J'ai donc recherché les restaurants français dans un périmètre précis, et une gammes de prix précis. Il n'y en avait qu'un à proximité de Baker street qui remplisse mes critères.

Il se tourna alors vers Sarah.

-Vous savez le prix que coûtent les plats ici? C'est au dessus de ses moyens...

-Sherlock!

Sarah ne sut pas quoi répondre et jeta un regard suppliant à John.

-Sherlock, rentre tout de suite à l'appartement, je...

-Il a mis une chemise immonde pour vous séduire, mais vous n'aviez pas l'attention de le laisser venir chez vous après ce repas, n'est ce pas?

Cete fois, Sarah fut tout à fait choquée.

-Mais je...

-Oh, ne niez pas c'est inutile. Un petit décolleté, joli mais pas aguicheur, des bijoux simples et un maquillage très léger, on s'attendrait plus à ce que vous alliez à une communion qu'à un rendez vous romantique. Vous souriez la bouche fermée, vous êtes raide, vous croisez de temps à autre les bras, ce qui signifie que vous ne voulez pas vous ouvrir. Pourtant, vous voyiez Johnn depuis quelques mois déjà? Alors que pouvons nous en déduire?

John voulut intervenir, mais Sherlock leva la main. Il allait larguer sa bombe, et l'explosion était imminente.

-Vous avez un autre homme dans votre vie.

Sarah devint livide.

-Cette robe est assez ancienne, elle est un peu usée sur les bords et il manque un ou deux brillants autour des manches, vous la gardez donc pour une raison sentimentale, affective dirais-je. Vous ne cessez de jeter des regards à la table du fond, celle où un homme brun mange avec sa compagne. Dès que vous le regardez, vous tripotez instictivement votre bague en argent, vous la faîtes tourner. Je paries que c'est vous qui avez proposé ce restaurant à John?

Aucune réponse. Sarah avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta de parler mais Sherlock la coupa:

-Ne dites rien. Cet homme et vous avez rompu il y a quelques mois, vous étiez fiancés, mais vous avez gardé la bague, vous ne la portez pas au quotidien, il n'y a pas de marque de bronzage sur votre doigt, mais vous l'avez remise ce soir, ainsi que la robe qu'il vous a offerte et vous avez proposé ce restaurant à John sachant qu'il venait ici dîner avec sa nouvelle petite amie, que vous connaissez puisqu'elle travaille dans le même établissement que vous, son badge est visible dans la poche extérieure de son sac à main. Alors John est une sorte de...compensation? Rendre les hommes jaloux est à ce que l'on raconte, une excellente méthode pour les reconquérir.

_CLAC!_

La gifle résonna dans la salle de restaurant où les conversations se turent immédiatement. Sarah se leva, tremblante, empoigna son manteau et son sac avant de quitter la pièce en courant. John se leva et jeta un regard meurtier à Sherlock avant de sortir à son tour.

Dehors, la pluie était battante. John reconnut la silouhette de Sarah au bord du trottoir et l'attrappa par la bras.

-Attends, je t'en pries! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait! Il a été odieux!

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle était en pleurs et son mascara coulait le long de ses joues rougies par les larmes. John voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula.

-Non...je...s'il te plaît...sanglota-t-elle, je...je ne peux pas. J'étais nerveuse ce soir parce que... L'homme du restaurant...était bien mon fiancé...et oui je savais qu'il viendrait... alors j'ai...j'ai mis la robe qu'il m'avait offerte quand nous nous étions rencontrés mais...c'était pour signifier que j'avais...tourné la page, que je la portais...avec un autre homme, je voulais...

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots convulsifs. John resta silencieux.

-J'ai choisit ce restaurant pour aller de l'avant...lui montrer que, qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'avoir de nouveau que j'étais heureuse...c'était stupide, puéril, je n'aurais jamais du...

Watson éprouva à ce moment une affection débordante pour Sarah et il éssaya de nouveau de l'approcher, mais elle se dégagea doucement.

-Je ne peux pas John...je...ce Holmes, il me fait peur...et il parasite tout...nous ne serons jamais ensemble, il est partout, il vit avec toi, il travaille avec toi, il t'étouffe et il m'étouffe...je ne peux plus. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Un taxi se gara au bord de la route et Sarah essuya ses yeux avant de monter à l'intérieur. Sonné, John vit la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner dans la nuit, avec en ombres chinoises la silouhette de Sarah sur la banquette arrière. Il resta ainsi un moment, sous la pluie à se repasser en boucle ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se sentait minable, pitoyable, il aurait du intervenir, la défendre, clouer le bec à Holmes, il aurait du...

Non. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, car du point de vue réthorique, il n'aurait jamais eu le dessus sur son colocataire. Cette pensée fit naître en lui un sentiment terrible: la haine.

John Watson était une personne douce et pacifique, mais comme tous les êtres calmes, ses colères étaient dévastatrices. Il serra les poings et pris la direction de Baker Street.

Quand Sherlock entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il était en train de nettoyer son crane, qu'il avait subtilisé à Madame Hudson. Elle avait eut le culot de le cacher dans son armoire à vaisselle, mais il était le plus malin, une fois encore. Son sourire satisfait fonfit immédiatement quand John entra dans l'appartement comme un ouragant. Ses yeux bleus lancaient des éclair,ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent étaient trempés par la pluie et il semblait hors de lui.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, siffla-t-il.

Sherlock sentit son alarme interne se déclencher. Danger. Il se redressa et attendit que son acolyte continue, ce qui arriva.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'entends! Cria John, d' Arriver en plein milieux de notre rendez vous et de lui dire ces horreurs! Je te savais mesquin, mais pas à ce point!

-Oh, ne donne pas dans le mélodrame, tu veux. Je jurerais qu'elle t'as servis une bonne et dégoulinante explication par rapport à l'homme du restaurant mais ne t'y fies pas: elle te ment. Au fond je t'ai fait gagner du temps.

-Ferme là! Hurla Watson.

Cette fois, Sherlock fut décontenancé, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. John avait la respiration sourde et il s'approcha dangereusement.

-Cette fois c'est à mon tour de parler! Tu est un salaud, Sherlock Holmes, et tu n'éprouves de plaisir qu'en prenant le dessus sur ceux qui t'entourent, dans ton travail comme dans ta vie personelle! Tu ne supporte pas de ne pas contrôler les gens et quand ils t'échappent, tu les brise, tu les humilies pour leur rappeller qu'il ne sont pas tes égaux! Tu ne maîtrisait pas ma relation avec Sarah, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as piétinée!

-Elle était superficielle, tu te serais ennuyé.

A ces mots, John se prit la tête dans les mains et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Cria-t-il, et mon avis à moi? Est ce que tu l'as pris en compte?

Comme Sherlock ouvrait la bouche, John le prit de vitesse:

-Non, bien sûr! Parce que je ne suis que ton fidèle animal de compagnie, ton faire valoir et ton stupide colocataire, tout juste bon à constater à quel point ton génie est éfficace! Après tout, que serait Sherlock Holmes sans un public?

En disant cela, John s'était dirigé vers la cuisine.

-Alors, que suis-je? Un passe temps? Un meuble? Ou juste un bibelot de plus comme ce foutu crâne ou ton putain de violon?

Il revint vers Sherlock et l'attrappa par le col de sa chemise.

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Holmes. Je ne fait pas partie du mobilier, et tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'un jouet à ta disposition.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Son cerveau tentait de trouver une réponse appropriée rien ne venait.

-Tu as cru que je t'étais acquis, et tu crois peut-être que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Mais c'est faux, et je vais te le prouver.

John le lâcha alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et avec un air de mépris tel que Sherlock n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage, et il lâcha sombrement:

-Tu avais raison, à la piscine...

Sherlock sut que les derniers mots de John seraient les pires.

-Tu n'as aucun coeur.

Et il ferma la porte.

Sherlock l'entendit dévaler les escaliers et claquer la porte d'entrée. Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin d'aller se placer à la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il arrêttait un taxi et qu'il partait. Holmes resta immobile, le crane de squelette reposant toujours entre ses mains. Il éprouvait des émotions contradictoires. La première était une sorte de culpabilité. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ce soir là. La seconde, et la plus forte des deux, était la vexation. Son orgeuil blessé hurlait comme un fou furieux et il étouffa bien vite la voix timide des regrets.

-Il va revenir, dit calmement Sherlock à son crâne, il revient toujours, je t'assure que dès demain, il sera dans ce fauteuil près de la cheminée, à grommeler.

Ces pensées n'empêchèrent pas Sherlock de rester éveillé toute la nuit, allongé dans le canapé, et c'est un appel de Lestrade qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Allo? Oui, j'arrive.

Holmes se leva et sortit en hâte de l'appartement.

La scène de crime était très intriguante. Une maison immense, quatre corps, deux femmes et deux hommes d'âge mur, affreusement mutilés et un message sur le mur:

_Game over._

Tout à fait sordide, et par conséquent, tout à fait excitant. Lestrade attendait que Sherlock saute au plafond comme à son habitude, mais le détective demeurait silencieux. Il avait du mal à organiser ses pensées, comme si un virus parasite perturbait son processeur. L'agent Donnovan traversa la pièce,un sourire moqueur collé au visage.

-Alors le taré, on a perdu son toutou? Il a du en avoir ras le bol, remarquez, je le comprends.

-Occupez vous de vos genoux Donnovan, répliqua Sherlock avec acidité, d'ailleurs Anderson vous appelle, ne le faîtes pas attendre.

L'agent de police s'éloigna après une insulte à voix basse et Sherlock considéra les corps. Ils avaient affaire à un détraqué, mais un détraqué génial ça ne faisait aucun doute, car ils n'avaient retrouvé aucune empreinte, aucun signe de lutte, et encore moins de marques d'effractions. Sherlock croisa les bras. Les quatres victimes avaient une bonne quarantaine, des coupes de cheveux soignées et des ongles polis. Les bijoux des femmes avaient été ôtés, mais les marques plus claires sur leur peau indiquaient des parures simples, fines, probablement chères. Les corps étaient minces, les jambes épilées, et les sourcils taillés à la perfection. Ils étaient tous sans aucun doute des cadres supérieurs. Le message sur le mur avait été tracé avec du sang comme on pouvait s'y attendre, celui d'une des victimes, et le tracé indiquait l'action d'un droitier. Les portables étaient encore dans leurs poches, les clés de leurs appartement aussi, ce qui signifiait que le tueur ne les conaissait pas personellement, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de laisser sur eux des informations qui auraient pu entrainer des points de comparaisons...

-Chef! Chef! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé à l'étage!

Anderson descendit les escaliers et tendit à Lestrade une pochette plastique dans laquelle reposait une photographie. Sur celle-çi, la photo d'une vierge en marbre.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Holmes? Demanda l'inspecteur.

Le détective prit la pièce à conviction et se retourna pour la montrer à Watson, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas là. Il contint son mécontentement, et marmonna qu'il devait y réfléchir.

-Y réfléchir? Se moqua Anderson, quoi? La réponse ne vous saute pas au visage?

-Pas plus que l'intelligence ne saute au votre, grinça Sherlock, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous montrer votre face de rat?

Anderson fit un pas en avant, mais Lestrade lui fit obstacle et soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

-Rentrez chez vous, Holmes. Réfléchissez, et revenez, mais pour le moment, vous me paraissez bien nerveux.

-Moi nerveux? Ça serait une première, Rétorqua Sherlock.

-Rentrez chez vous, insista Lestrade.

Avec un grand mouvement de manteau, le détective fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison. Dans le taxi le ramenant à Baker street, il examina la photographie, mais ses pensées tournoyait dans sa tête comme un essaim de bourdons. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri, ni à séléctionner les données prioritaires. Quand le taxi se fut arrêtté devant le 221b, il descendit en silence et eut la surprise de trouver Mme Hudson dans le couloir.

-Ah Sherlock, je voulais vous prévenir, votre ami, Mr Waston...

Un sourire de triomphe naquit sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. Watson était un tantinet prévisible, c'était ce qui le rendait amusant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, impatient de voir la tête contrariée de son colocataire, mais le spectacle qui l'attendait n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Enfin, Sherlock, attendez moi...souffla la logeuse en le rattrappant, Mr. Watson, vous disais-je est venu récuperer ses affaires.

-A-t-il payé le loyer? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, sa part. Ensuite il est parti sans un mot.

-Pas de message pour moi?

-Non, je suis navrée.

L'appartement était vide. Vide de tout ce qui avait pu appartenir à John. Les affaires de Sherlock était placées là où il les avait laissé trainer, mais tout ce que John possédait, jusqu'au moindre livre, avait disparu. Subitement, Sherlock sentit son estomac se tordre. Ses jambes faiblirent un instant et il se tint discrètement au cadre de la porte. Puis, courut vers la chambre de John au premier. Elle était propre, tirée à quatre épingles, mais vide elle aussi.

Cette fois, le détective éprouva une nausée presque irrépréssible.

Il sentit la main de Mme Hudson se poser sur son épaule, et il dit doucement, sans la regarder:

-N'avez vous pas du thé à faire, Madame?

La vieille logeuse dut comprendre le message car elle lui tapota le bras et ses pas s'estompèrent dans les escaliers tandis qu'elle redescendait.

Sherlock s'avança dans la chambre. La lumière grise de cette fin d'après midi donnait à la pièce une allure de mausolé. Il fit quelques pas en avant et promena son regard bleu sur le lit, les murs. Il cherchait quelque chose, nimporte quoi qui eut pu contredire l'évidence: il s'était trompé.

Il s'était trompé de A à Z. Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

John était parti pour de bon. Il avait prit ses affaires et avait mis les voiles, loin de Baker Street et loin de lui.

Sherlock se laissa glisser au sol et resta là, assis, les mains posées sur les genoux. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait rien compris. John n'étais pas prévisible, il était l'exact contraire. Sherlock se surpris à se maudire. Cet homme l'avait supporté durant des jours, il avait tout encaissé avec une force de caractère et une patience que Sherlock n'avait jamais trouvé chez qui que ce soit. Les coups de feu dans le mur, les sonates de violon à quatre heures du matin, les cadavres dans le frigo, les vexations...les vexations.

Holmes se remémora toutes les petites remarques venimeuses qu'il lui avait lancé au visage sans savoir exactement pourquoi, toutes les plaisanteries qui sur le moment paraissaient si spirituelles, et auxquelles John n'avait jamais répondu, bien que Sherlock sache qu'elles avaient toujours fait mouche, les remarques désobligeantes...pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se retenir, ni le soir du rendez vous avec Sarah, ni les autres soirs?

John avait raison. Il voulait tout dominer. Sa vie, son travail, ses relations, ses sentiments. Il se devait de tout dominer, au risque de devenir un tyran. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu. Un véritable despote sans coeur, et sans compassion.

Sherlock sentit alors sous sa main une matière souple, fluide. Il se pencha et attrappa sous le lit, un morceau de tissus chiffoné qui se révela être un tee-shirt. Le fameux tee-shirt rayé de John. Il avait du l'oublier dans la précipitation de son départ. Sherlock le défroissa et plongea son visage dans le tissus. Il sentait exactement comme son ancien collocataire, une odeur subtile, qui vous mettait à l'aise, un parfum presque rassurant.

Soudain, Sherlock sentit une douleur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Il crut un moment que son coeur allait éclater et que sa gorge allait finir par se rompre tant elle était serrée.

_Plic._

Une petite tache d'eau s'écrasa sur le tee-shirt de John. Aussitôt, Sherlock leva les yeux, cherchant la fuite dans le plafond, où une quelconque tâche d'humidité. Mais il n'y avait rien et ce n'est qu'en portant une main à ses yeux fatigués qu' il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Une seule larme avait dévalé sa joue, une seule, mais c'était la première depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours.

Il se leva en silence et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber.

_Toc,toc,toc._

John ne se leva pas dans un premier temps. Il n'attendait personne. La petite chambre d'hotel n'était éclairée que par la lumière orangée des réverbères au dehors et seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le battement de la pluie contre les carreaux. Allongé sur son lit, John réfléchissait. Sa jambe avait recommencé à le lancer et il regretta d'avoir jeté sa canne.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Avec un grognement, le medecin se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Irrité, il ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas, et s'immobilisa immédiatement. Sherlock. Il l'avait retrouvé. John savait comment. Il avait du demander à Madame Hudson à quelle heure il était venu récuperer ses affaires, calculer quelle distance John avait bien pu parcourir depuis ce moment compte tenu de la circulation , déduire le nombre d'hotels dans le périmètre déterminé précédemment et comparer leurs tarifs avec les moyens dont John disposait. Ensuite, il avait tout simplement fait un tri à partir de la proximité des établissement avec les cabinets médicaux et hopitaux, John pouvant à tout moment être obligé de chercher un nouvel emploi. Evident.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il.

Il s'efforça d'adopter un ton aussi neutre que possible, mais la tension était perceptible dans sa voix.

-Je peux entrer?

Cette réponse était inhabituelle et John le sentit. Il s'effaça pour permettre au détective de passer mais il n'alluma pas la lumière, certain que cette conversation serait vite achevée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Répéta John, lorsque Sherlock fut à la fenêtre, le regard absent.

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-Pardon?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Oui, Mme Hudson te regrette et cet hôtel ne vaut pas l'appartement...

-Si.

Cette fois, ce fut Sherlock qui haussa un sourcil. John darda sur lui un regard glacé.

-Il vaut l'appartement, peut -être même plus, pour une simple et bonne raison: tu n'y es pas.

Holmes ignora l'éspèce de coup de poing qui venait de lui percuter l'estomac et croisa les mains derrière le dos.

-Je vois, dit-il lentement, tu m'en veux à cause de cette Sarah?

-S'il n'y avait que Sarah, répliqua John, je t'en veux pour tout, pour m'avoir traité comme un inférieur, pour avoir envahi mon espace personnel, pour avoir sabordé tout mes projets, y compris ceux qui concernaient la femme que j'aime...

-_Faux! _S'exclama brutalement Sherlock.

Il avait craché ces paroles comme un venin. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais entendre John dire "la femme que j'aime" sur ce ton lui était proprement insupportable.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, poursuivis Sherlock avec un débit de mitraillette, si tu l'aimais tu aurais conclu il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, avec ou sans moi. Tu lui aurais juré des choses grotesques, tu aurais comis des actes idiots pour elle, tu parlerais d'elle à longueur de journée et tu la regarderais d'une manière spéciale, que sais-je à la fin! Est ce que tu as fait la moindre de ces choses? Non! Certes tu lui a sauvé la vie, mais elle ou une autre c'était la même chose, n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était "Sarah" que tu l'as sauvé! Tu as beau prétendre ce que tu veux, l'inviter au restaurant et la sauver de milliards de gangsters chinois, tu n'aboutiras à rien avec elle et même si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé, cela n'aurait rien changé, parce que crois moi John Watson, tu ne _L'AIMES PAS_!

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. John croisa les bras et le regarda dans le fond des yeux. Sherlock n'aimait pas ce regard. Il s'y trouvait toujours une infinie douceur mais aussi une sorte de reproche.

-Très bien, souffla Watson, et si nous parlions un peu de toi? Qui aimes-tu? Pour qui serais tu près à donner ta vie, à supplier, à pleurer? Je crois que de ton point de vue, aucun être sur cette terre ne mérite ton attention autant que toi même! Tu veux juste rester au sommet du monde, quitte à y rester seul! Et tant que cela n'aura pas changé tu ne pourra aimer personne !

-Arrêttes! Arrêttes de dire ça! cria Sherlock.

John le considéra en silence. Le détective avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que John remarqua ce qu'il portait. Son tee-shirt à rayures. Il était un peu trop grand pour lui, mais il le portait. John aurait voulu que cette vue ne provoque rien en lui, mais son coeur battit instantanément la chamade et il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

Sherlock suivit son regard et s'approcha.

-Non, restes où tu es...prévint Watson en mettant une main devant lui, restes où tu es.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sherlock.

-Tu...tu devrais partir.

-Je ne vais nulle part, contra l'autre, qui avait apparament retrouvé son sang froid.

-Sherlock, tu ne peux pas...

Il s'arrêtta. Sherlock avait posé une main sur sa poitrine. Il avait la tête baissée, si bien que John ne pouvait distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, mais il entendait sa respiration. Sherlock attrappa alors la main de Watson et la dirigea jusqu'à sa propre cage thoracique.

_B-boum, b-boum, b-boum, b-boum..._

-Ne me chasses pas, murmura Sherlock, frappes moi, hurles si tu veux, mais ne me rejettes pas...

John ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce soudain aveu de faiblesse. Sherlock continua à parler à voix basse, et il semblait ne pas vouloir croiser son regard.

- Quand tu es sorti avec Sarah, j'ai eu envie de te faire mal, le plus possible, sans savoir pourquoi. Je savais juste que je la voulait hors du paysage, et quand Moriarty t'as attaché cette ceinture d'explosif cette nuit là, à la piscine, j'aurais voulu le tuer, le réduire en miettes, ou exploser pour que tu puisse vivre. Je voulais que tu _vives_ John, plus que nimporte quoi.

Il s'interrompit et releva les yeux. John eut la surprise d'y voir de la tristesse, quand ils n'avaient jamais montré autre chose que de l'indifférence ou un amusement arrogant. Le mur d'insensibilité de Sherlock se fissurait inexorablement, et tombait en morceaux.

-J'ai un coeur, dit-il, et si Moriarty voulait le brûler il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à une personne au monde: toi. Tu es le seul, et l'unique, pour qui je pourrais mourir, supplier, ou pleurer.

John eut un sourire. Son propre coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Il passa une main autour du cou de Sherlock et l'attira à lui dans un mouvement vif. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. John sentit Sherlock l'enlacer et il basculèrent finalement sur le lit de la chambre, sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Holmes eut un soupir et enfouit son visage dans le cou de John. Celui-çi sentit un baiser contre sa peau et la voix de son ami qui disait:

-Restes avec moi...

-Je reste.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était revenu. Sherlock observait le plafond, pensif. Il avait faim. Il aurait pu se lever, du moins techniquement, mais c'était sans compter sur le corps nu qui reposait contre le sien. John dormait encore, la tête posée sur son torse et il respirait tranquillement. Sherlock joua un instant avec une des mêches cendrées de son ami, puis reposa sa main sur son dos. Il avait la peau tiède, agréable au toucher. Et cette pauvre Sarah qui n'en profiterait jamais...

Il fut coupé dans ses reflexions par les mouvements lents de John qui avait visiblement du mal à sortir du sommeil.

-Bonjour, dit simplement Sherlock, les yeux toujours collés au plafond.

-Mmh...bonjour, répondit la voix endormie de Watson.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai reperé un petit bar sur le chemin. Ils vendent de ces patisseries françaises terriblement grasses, des "pains au chocolat".

-Ca a l'air formidable...

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit à ce moment dans la chambre. Sherlock décrocha promptement de la main droite, la gauche étant toujours étroitement entremelée avec celle de John.

-Lestrade ça faisait longtemps...oui, oui...non...non, je n'étais pas nerveux...peu importe. Quoi? Deux autres cadavres? Covent Garden? Fantastique!

Il raccrocha subitement et bondit du lit avant d'enfiler d'un saut son pantalon.

-En avant John, deux morts n'attendent plus que nous, il fait beau et les criminels reprennent du service! Cette journée va être fabuleuse, je le sens!

John se leva paresseusement et attrappa son jean en baillant.

-Allons, debout! S'exclama Sherlock.

Et lui attrappant le menton, il l'embrassa joyeusement. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un moment avant que le génie ne noue habilement son écharpe autour de son cou mince.

-J'appelle Gino, il se fera un plaisir de venir prendre tes affaires et de les rapporter à Baker Street! Et maintenant, hue!

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient sur le trottoir, sous le soleil étincelant du début de journée.

-Taxi!


End file.
